Steph's Anthem
by WishingIwasLester'sGirl
Summary: Steph hears something that gives her the courage to live her life, on her terms. How will Ranger and the MM react? Marking as complete for now, but may later include other song inspired one-shots.


**A/N**: Just a little piece inspired by a song that would be a great theme for Steph. If you recognize it, I don't own it. Song is by Icona Pop. Also, lyrics are in italics.

**A/N: This was previously published, but was flagged. I have taken out the lyrics not actually used in the story to get a point across. However, I have moved the full story to FictionPad (.com), as so many other authors have as well. Thanks Jen! **

It was a summer afternoon and Steph had picked up Willie Timber, aka, 'Wet Willie'. She didn't even want to wonder about the nickname. Fortunately, he was a lanky little dude, who was still a teensy bit drunk from the night before. So, it was easy to 'tag him and bag him', so to speak. When he went to close the door, she stuck her boot in the door way, reached her hand through, and zapped his ass. She was doing a happy dance in her head. She check his pockets and found the keys. Steph dragged him outside onto the porch, locked up the house, and started dragging him to the car. About 3/4 of the way to her car, she realized she had no problem dragging him. She wondered if he weighed _LESS_ than she did! Then she shook her head; best not to think about that. She laid him in the back seat, got in the driver's side, and headed back to Trenton.

She was driving along when a song came on the radio. It had a great rhythm, and feeling to it; very positive and upbeat. She turned it up and grabbed her iPhone. She opened SoundHound and held it up to the speakers. The identification of the song came back, and she downloaded it. Then she plugged her phone into the POS's stereo, hit repeat, and cranked the song up...LOUD. She was bouncing around in her seat and singing, "_I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it! I love it!_" She was really paying attention to the lyrics that struck a chord with her, and thought about all of the people and things that they said and/or did that made her feel like she _COULD_ identify with the song. Her mother, Morelli, the cops, the entire 'Burg really.

Joe was gone 'undercover'. The third time she listened to the song, the more she wanted this to be the final break up. She would not go back to Joe again..._ever_. She would throw his _shit into a bag and push it down the stairs_. Imagining that made her smile. She wanted to tell her mother, Morelli, and the 'Burg that, _'You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way. You want me down on earth, but I am up in space. You're so damn hard to please, we've gotta kill this switch. You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_.'

The more Steph listened to the song, the more she reallized it was ok to be who SHE was, not what someone else wanted or thought she should be. She was so distracted by her epiphany of self-realization, she didn't notice 'Wet Willie' stirring. Unfortunately, by the time she realized it, he was standing up in the back seat, leaning his head over, and getting in her way. She struggled to see and keep control of the car. There was jolt and loud crash. Willie was back in his seat, and Steph looked up. She staring at the bridge they had just crashed into. Instead of her normal reaction, she started laughing maniacally. She grabbed her phone and bag and got out of the car. She got Willie out and walked to the opposite side of the road. She was still laughing. Willie was relieved when got her phone out to call it in. Only she didn't call it in. She got her phone out and pressed play. She was laughing again. Then she started singing at the top of her lungs.

"_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched. I let it burn...I don't care, I love it!_" She was dancing around, but looked up when she heard the SUV's screech to a halt. She watched Ranger and the Merry Men get out, and look at her with a puzzled look on their faces. She started skipping towards them, half singing and half yelling.

"_I don't care!_ I don't care what they say or think of me! _I love it!_ I love how liberating it feels to say I don't care what they think, finally mean it!" She paused in front of Ranger, and looked him in the eyes. "And I REALLY love you Ranger!" The biggest smile that she, or any of the Merry Men had ever seen, spread across his face. He put his arms around her.

"You never disappoint. I'm proud of you Babe. I love you too; always have. I've just been waiting for you to get out from under the 'Burg's thumb, and you did it." Then he bent down and kissed her. "Let me take you home." Steph nodded, and the guys took care of 'Wet Willie'

A few weeks after, Steph showed up at Pino's for karaoke night. She stepped up to the mic. "This is dedicated to the 'Burg, but more importantly, to my dear mother and Joseph Morelli." Helen and Morelli exchanged victorious smirks. She looked over to the DJ; the music blared and Steph launched into the song without abondon, holding her head up high.

After she had finished, her true friends were giving her a standing ovation, and everyone from Rangeman had slipped in. Ranger was so damned proud of her, for telling the 'Burg, Morelli, and her mother to shove it; and the creativity of doing it through a song was just the icing on the birthday cake. Steph came down from the stage and walked straight into Ranger's arms. He looked down at her.

"I'm so proud of you Babe. I love you." She beamed.

"Thanks Batman. I love you too." He smirked.

"So, now that you've told everyone off, can we go?" She knitted her eyebrows together.

"Go where?" She caught a new sparkle in his eye.

"The Batcave." Her eyes got wide and smiled big.

"Bu...But the Batcave is...forever." He grinned.

"Yes, it is. The way you stood on your own and told everyone to piss off, you're definitely ready now. It's _Someday_, Babe."


End file.
